Waiting For Your Return
by starsweetie
Summary: Just a lil' one-shot dedicated to my most favoritest couple ever: ROBIN AND STARFIRE! (i have never written a one-shot before and was up at 4 in the morning writing this, so if it sucks then i am SO SO SORRIE for wasting your time! R&R!)


**Waiting for Your Return**

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, but it would be hella awesome if I did!!! .

Laughs echoed through the Titans Tower. It was yet another day of lazing about, due to the lack of crimes within the past few days.

'_Hehe... that is quite fascinating, Robin,' Starfire giggled at yet another one of Robin's facts about Earth, 'Forgive me, I ask many questions about this world, it is all so new to me. It must frustrate you to teach me everything.'_

'_Not at all, Star! I enjoy teaching you things. It gives me kind of a sense of satisfaction to see you learn new things. I especially love your expressions,' Robin replied._

'_My expressions? How so?'_

'_It's like you're seeing everything for the first time. Like a kid in a toy store. I like it.'_

_Starfire blushed a light shade of pink at this comment._

'_But there's one thing that I'd like to know. I'm always teaching you about Earth, right? Well... what's it like... on your planet?'_

'_On Tamaran? It is much different than this planet, but it shares very similar concepts. Ones on Tamaran might rejoice in a celebration on Blorthog! The day in which there is a festival of friendship!'_

'_How could I forget! You went time traveling through twenty years and back on that day!'_

'_Yes, and that time I had run away to another planet in search of ones to suit my own ugliness. That was called the transformation. I have heard a term in which earthlings go through a cycle of change also...is was called pooberty, was it not?'_

'_Um... yeah... puberty...' Robin said quietly while blushing about fifty shades of deep, deep red, 'What about your language?' Robin said quickly, trying to change the subject, 'I've heard you speak your language a couple of times. What's it like?'_

'_Why don't I teach you? That way, I will someday bring you to Tamaran and show you everything.'_

'_That'd be great,' Robin said happily._

'_To say hello, you would say 'rammu',' Starfire said._

(A/N: I do NOT know how to speak Tamaranian, so I'm substituting it for Al Bhed! BTW I do not own ffx, ffx2, or the al bhed language!)

'Rammu?' Robin imitated Starfire.

'_Yes! Very good! I understand that our languages are equivalent in spelling. Such as the letter 'a' would be 'y'.'_

'_Oh! It seems simple enough. What other letters are there?'_

'_Well...'_

Yes, those were the good days. Days which remained in Robin's mind clearly. As though they had happened just yesterday. But a year has passed and those good days had gone away. She was gone and the Titans didn't have that special feeling in their hearts anymore. The Teen Titans hardly felt like heros anymore. Who were they with one less member of the team? But they still fought on. It was their duty, their job, and if they didn't do their jobs then the city would fall apart.

Yes, Robin wanted more than anything to have those good days back. To have Starfire return to him so he could tell her how he felt.

'Tamaran is under attack. There is a war between them and the Gordanians and I must go.'

_The Titans gaped at the news. 'We'll go with you,' Robin offered._

_Starfire only nodded. 'I am sorry, my friends, but you cannot come. It is far too dangerous. It is already hard enough for me to leave, but the only way I can claim victory over the battle and come back alive is if I know that you are all safe. Safe and waiting for me here to return.'_

'_But Star!' Robin tried to protest._

'_Please, Robin. Do not make this any harder than it is. If you are here, then I have something to carry me through the battle. Something that I can come home to with welcoming arms. If all of you come with me, there is no guarantee on your safety. And if anything were to happen to any of you, then I don't know what I'd do.'_

_Robin couldn't take it. She was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He ran. He ran through the doors and ran until his legs gave way. He needed time to think, so he took his time and thought everything through. Within a couple hours he found himself back at the tower and upon entry the atmosphere was different. He could feel it, it was a cold and lonely sensation and he wished that the warm and homely feeling would come back._

'_Where's Star?' Robin asked._

'_She's gone, Robin. She left a long time ago,' Raven informed him._

_Those words. Those words rung in his head and broke him. It was then that he was shattered. He broke down and cried. He didn't care who or what could see his tears, as he normally would have. As Raven neared him, he grasped onto her as though he would fall down a bottomless pit if he didn't. He needed a crying shoulder and he didn't care who it was. Raven slowly brought him towards the couch where he cried himself to sleep._

_Robin awoke from the couch grasping onto something. He turned the lights on to see what it was. A round metal disk with a couple of buttons here and there. He set it on the coffee table and pressed a button. His eyes went wide. It was her. There stood a mini Starfire on the coffee table as she began to speak. _

'_Robin, if you are viewing this transmission, then you very well know that I am gone by now. I am sorry for having to leave you like this. Believe me, I would rather be doing something much more fun with you and the titans. I know I will miss you, actually I was already missing you when I was standing right beside you. This may be goodbye, but it wont be forever. I'll come back to you... I promise. 'e muja oui'.'_

_Then, she disappeared. Robin then began to think of every question in his mind. 'But WHEN will I see you again?', 'How can I even be sure you will come back alive?'... then it hit him. Those last words. 'e muja oui.' Then the Tamaranian-english decoder in his head began to turn. 'e' means 'i'... muja' is 'love'... and 'oui' means 'you'... I love you? Those words had stung him and he had faith once again. He realized he must stay strong for Starfire, so when she returns he can tell her his feelings in return. And those words are what brought him through his long, lonely days of waiting..._

It was another day at the tower with no crime fighting. Raven, Cyborg, and BB were all sitting in the living room. Living an ordinary day.

'Where's Robin at?' Cyborg asked.

'He's talking a walk on the beach," Raven replied.

Cyborg and BB walked over to the windows and surely enough he was taking a walk on the beach. It was something he had been doing a lot of lately.

Robin heaved in a sigh as he sat on the warm sand, watching the waves crash and become anew. "When will you come back to me?" he said silently, just above a whisper. Then he began to think, 'maybe you will never come back to me... maybe I should just go on with life.' He had these thoughts in his mind as he got up from his seat on the sand and began to walk again. He no longer walked with his head held up with pride, but down in sadness. But something was different today. As he was walking he came upon something written in the sand. 'E MUJA OUI' Robin looked up and around. Nothing. "I should've known it was too good to be true," he said sadly. Then, he felt a bit on weight on his shoulders.

"What's too good to be true?" came that sweet voice ringing through Robin's ears. He looked beside him and there she was. Standing with her arms around his neck from behind. Robin could do nothing but stand there frozen.

"Are you real?" he asked.

"Of course I am. A promise is a promise, correct?"

Upon hearing these words, Robin immediately turned around and embraced the girl with his strong arms. "I missed you." Was all he could manage to say.

"STARFIRE!!" The other three titans yelled while running onto the beach to greet her with hugs. Happiness overcame the Titans and they were a family once again. They all started to head back to the tower when Robin grabbed Starfire's hand. 

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"e muja oui"

THE END!!!!

I hope you all liked!! Please R&R!! Tell me if it was good or not! P


End file.
